


尽欢3.4

by SybelRin



Series: 尽欢 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	尽欢3.4

            ＊爱情本来就有苦有甜，你吃尽了甜头，却想躲避苦头，世界上哪有这么好的事情。＊

 

 

陈立农整整昏迷了三天。

 

醒来的时候，黄明昊正在帮他用温水湿过的绢擦拭身子。对上黄明昊有些复杂的神色，陈立农就知道瞒不住了。

 

虽然黄明昊料到了蔡徐坤的强势霸道，可当他褪去陈立农的衣物，看到后穴惨不忍睹的状况时还是忍不住心如刀绞。温柔地导出陈立农体内残留的精液，黄明昊的心被一种酸胀的情绪充斥着，一跳一跳地钝疼。

 

当血淋淋而滂流兮的真相被晾晒到明面上时，说不清是陈立农的无地自容更甚还是黄明昊的心疼更多。

 

“昊昊……”陈立农习惯性地含着黄明昊儿时的乳名，眼角划过一滴清泪，“对不起…”

 

“哥哥别说了。”黄明昊很想哭，但硬生生地憋住眼泪，“哥哥不要跟我道歉。”

 

陈立农如鲠在喉。

 

良久，他挤出一个笑容，问：“殿下他……可曾来过？”

 

黄明昊茫然地摇摇头：“没有。”

 

陈立农苦涩而自嘲地笑了一下，其实自己的命在他蔡徐坤眼里恐怕根本不算什么吧。天子威震四海，气吞八荒，只要动动手指就有人成群结队地为他送死。陈立农绝望地发现，就算蔡徐坤混蛋到这种地步，自己居然还是不可救药地对他有着依恋的情感。

 

难怪蔡徐坤从前说：“陈立农我肯上你，得是你多大的荣幸。”

 

那他到底算什么？

 

“农农。”

 

“什么？”陈立农有些疑惑地抬起头，脸色苍白到甚至有些透明。

 

“你想不想……离开？”黄明昊认真地盯着陈立农的眼睛。

 

陈立农哑然。自己真的有机会逃离吗？这天下都是蔡徐坤的，又能逃到哪里？

 

黄明昊又待了一会，才有些不舍地离开，走时帮陈立农轻轻掖好了被子。

 

入夜。

 

夏日的虫鸣声十分安逸，偶尔有几声蛙叫。陈立农昏迷许久，晚上翻来覆去睡不着，干脆坐起身来呆呆地听着。

 

“吱呀——”门被推开，带着蔡徐坤特有的霸道。陈立农被嚇了一下，随即反应过来，挣扎着下床行礼。

 

蔡徐坤冷漠地看着陈立农艰难的模样，也不阻拦，任由陈立农恭恭敬敬地跪拜。这三天他一直处于一种烦躁不安的状态，想去看望陈立农却碍于不可一世的面子，加之听闻黄明昊没事总往珵玚阁跑，气更是不打一处来。

 

“殿下？”见蔡徐坤半晌没有动静也不言语，陈立农试探性地叫了一声。

 

“他是不是碰你了？”

 

“什么？”陈立农被不着边际的话问懵了。

 

蔡徐坤猛的抓过陈立农的衣襟：“朕问你，黄明昊是不是碰你了！”

 

陈立农慢慢红了眼。

 

这又是谁的错呢？他承担了蔡徐坤所有的怒气，又有谁来分担他的委屈？

 

也许蔡徐坤并没有那么生气，只不过找一个理由，变本加厉地折腾自己。

 

“啪——”

 

一巴掌下去，蔡徐坤和陈立农都愣了。

 

看着陈立农慢慢肿起来的脸颊，蔡徐坤好不容易收拾上帝王的武装，睥睨一眼仍在怔愣的陈立农：“真脏。”

 

怔住的陈立农没有发现蔡徐坤离去脚步中的慌乱。

 

真脏。这两个字不断回荡在陈立农脑海里。

 

这么多年，蔡徐坤骂他也好，干他也好，从来没有打过他，更别提打脸。

 

脸上火辣辣的，心好像不那么疼了。

 

 

 

“昊昊，带我走。”陈立农的眼睛里一片黯淡，“带我走。”他不断地呢喃着，仿佛这是他生命最后一根稻草，最后一丝希望。

 

黄明昊的心被狠狠地揪住了。第一次见陈立农，是他躲在御花园假山后面偷偷掉金豆豆。陈立农甜甜地笑了一下，递给他一小块糖：“给你糖，别哭了。”那时候陈立农的眼睛里面，藏着光，像上元节的万家灯火。

 

“好，带你走。”

 

 

 

元嘉九年，天子蔡徐坤动用三军将士地毯式搜索寻找陈立农，举国震惊。

 

二皇子彦俊急得像热锅上的蚂蚁：“殿下三思啊！自您登基到现在也不过六载春秋，如此动作恐怕要失军心民心啊！”

 

蔡徐坤到底不是昏君。

 

他只是有点茫然。

 

为什么陈立农消失让他一瞬间惶恐不已，为什么一想到黄明昊可能碰了陈立农就烦躁不安，为什么只有在陈立农身边才能踏踏实实地睡上一觉，为什么十八岁之后只有和陈立农做才能感觉到快感？

 

陈立农昏迷不醒的几天，他白天别别扭扭不肯来探望，却每天夜半都悄悄潜进陈立农住处，和他挤在一张床上，暗暗骂自己没出息。

 

天下和爱人，只能选一个。

 

蔡徐坤被自己给陈立农的定义吓了一跳。

 

爱人。

 

 

 

元嘉十二年，天子蔡徐坤禅位二皇子彦俊。

 

林彦俊几乎是对着蔡徐坤吼了出来：“你贵为一朝天子，做事从来不考虑后果吗？”

 

作为和蔡徐坤最亲近的皇子，他深谙蔡徐坤的野心。

 

和固执。

 

一抹戏谑的苦涩攀上蔡徐坤的眉目：“连自己在意的人都无法庇护，我当真为无用之君。只听人言‘不及卢家有莫愁’，当今才解个中滋味。”

 

林彦俊哑口默然。从小到大，蔡徐坤哪露出过这种脆弱？半晌，他开口轻叹：“你的江山，臣弟替你固守。你要做的事，撒手去做。归来这四海八荒，仍是你的天下。”

 

 

三年后。

 

“您好。请问您有没有见过长这个样子的男孩？”带着草帽的少年彬彬有礼。

 

被问话的妇人摇了摇头，表示爱莫能助，但好心地提出自家开的逆旅可以留他一晚。

 

蔡徐坤道了谢，跟着妇人绕过柳暗花明。

 

妇人心说这恐怕是哪家的小公子，生的如此俊俏，只是穿着落魄了些。

 

蔡徐坤不知道自己已经寻找了多少个村落人家，仍是没有陈立农的踪影。

 

但他相信，只要有耐心和执着，什么事都可以成功。

 

“就是这里了！”妇人热情地介绍到，“条件简陋些，不过可以过夜。”

 

蔡徐坤道了谢，心想这三年连破寺庙都睡过的自己完全不担心条件简陋。

 

“小公子想必是哪个贵族人家的孩子吧！看你器宇不凡，完全不像我们这种下层百姓啊！”妇人笑眯眯地问着。

 

蔡徐坤也微微笑了一下：“我也不过是个普通人罢了。”

 

陈立农回来时，看到的是阳光下蔡徐坤柔和的笑脸，收敛了锋芒，原来他也有这么柔软的一面。傍晚的曦赫带着橙黄色的色彩，倾洒在那人身上，睫毛和鼻梁处留下浅浅的阴翳。恍惚间，他似乎又是那个高高在上的帝王，但好像又不太一样。

 

陈立农曾想想过无数次重见，甚至在梦中吓醒，出一身的冷汗。他觉得蔡徐坤不会来找他，又忍不住偷偷希冀着，却害怕再面对蔡徐坤的怒火。

 

陈立农就这么不近不远地站着，有些迈不动步子。

 

蔡徐坤没有什么戒备，也没有意识到陈立农的存在，仍旧与慈祥和蔼的老妇人聊天。

 

“……我在找一个人，我把他弄丢了。

……对，是很重要的人。

……值得，一辈子找不到也值得，这是我欠他的。

……爱情本来就有苦有甜，我吃尽了甜头，却想躲避苦头，世界上哪有这么好的事情。”

 

是啊蔡徐坤，哪有这么好的事情。

 

 

“阿信！”老妇人看见了不远处矗着的陈立农，笑着招呼他过来，“阿信是我们这里的帮手，可能干了，什么杂活都会干。”

陈立农下意识地摸了摸遮掩了大半张脸的面巾，随即压了声线：“林妈。”

“阿信回来了！快来认识一下，这位小公子叫蔡徐坤！”蔡徐坤蹙了下眉，直盯着陈立农的面巾看，看的陈立农心里毛毛的。

“阿信方便就带他四处转转吧！林妈上年纪咯，腿脚不便啊！”

陈立农顿了一下：“林妈还年轻呢。”

蔡徐坤乖顺地跟着陈立农悠悠地转悠，距离控制在一臂左右。

“林妈叫你阿信啊，我能否知公子名讳？”

“……名字不过是个傀儡。不知，也罢。”

“也是。”蔡徐坤笑笑。

要是以前这么容易打发就好了。陈立农不禁默默地想着。

“那阿信为何带面巾？”

陈立农脚步顿了一下：“小时候经历了一场火灾，脸上有伤。”

“很痛吧？”语气里有一丝关切。

“是啊，很痛。”蔡徐坤，你的关心都肯分给一个陌生人，当年都不肯给我分毫。人的一生能有几个年少？

“阿信，你看！”

陈立农回过头，看见一团白色的小兔子正在一下一下地拱着蔡徐坤的脚，黑溜溜的眼睛迷迷瞪瞪跟没睡醒一样，耳朵还带着一点点粉红。

“可能是附近的家兔窜出来了。”

蔡徐坤伸手捞起来小小的白团子，低下头用手指逗弄那小家伙的三瓣嘴，眼角弯起的弧度刺痛了陈立农的心。

我很少见你笑。你几乎从来不对我笑。我喜欢看你笑。

“可以带着吗？”蔡徐坤笑得如沐春风，陈立农不懂一个人为什么变得截然不同，甚至怀疑眼前的人是不是个冒牌货。

“逆旅里不可以养。”他硬邦邦地说。

“这样啊……”蔡徐坤看上去十分惋惜，“这小家伙长得有点像我要找的人。”

像个鬼。陈立农悄悄红了脸。

 

三天后。

“小公子要走了吗？”林妈关切地帮蔡徐坤打点着行装，陈立农就在旁边默默站着，呼气声有些粗重。

“是啊。”

“公子这次又要去哪里找？”

“不找了。”蔡徐坤笑了，“我的旅程结束了。”

“结束了？”林妈有些惊讶，“那个人对你来说不是很重要吗？你不想再见到他？”

蔡徐坤点点头：“很重要。但比起见到他，我更想见到他开心幸福的样子。”他停顿了一下，目光飘向陈立农，“我想，也许没有我他会活得更自由，更快乐。”

 

蔡徐坤走出去了很长一段路，突然听到后面气喘吁吁的呼气声。

“蔡徐坤——你个混蛋——”静谧的山谷里回荡着少年软软糯糯的甜美声音，一如当年。

“你就不能自己去洗澡喔？”

“干嘛老让我来啊！”

小小的陈立农和眼前的阿信重叠起来。

“你凭什么总是替我做决定？凭什么我平平淡淡的生活又要被你搅乱？为什么你要走啊……为什么不在乎我啊……好痛啊……”越说越泣不成声，干脆赌气往地上一坐，抽抽搭搭地抹眼泪。

蔡徐坤也陪他坐到了地上，擦着他的眼泪。

对不起，以后都听你的，好不好？

我不走啊，明明是农农你走了好不好。

我在乎你啊，在乎到连天下都不要了，用我的野心换你的倾心，好不好？

“呜呜啊……你早干嘛去了……”哭红了眼，更像那只在自己衣服口袋里探头探脑的小兔子了。

陈立农不知道自己气鼓鼓地干活时蔡徐坤悄悄跟着自己。

陈立农不知道蔡徐坤在他昏迷时偷偷探望他。

陈立农不知道蔡徐坤贬谪下放了所有乱嚼舌根的人。

陈立农不知道这一路蔡徐坤经历了什么才变成这幅没有任何锋芒的模样。

陈立农还不知道，其实蔡徐坤比他更恨自己的残忍，自己的无情。

陈立农可能也没机会知道了。

蔡徐坤在他额头上落下轻轻的一吻：“以后你说的算。”

这是蔡徐坤给陈立农的第一个吻。

于是两人又一起回到了林妈那里，林妈心细，看着两人别别扭扭又亲亲蜜蜜的样子也没有多问，陈立农赶紧拽着蔡徐坤回了房间。

“……做吗？”大眼瞪大眼地在床上坐了一会，陈立农先开口。

蔡徐坤亲了亲他的眼角：“听你的。”

衣衫褪尽了，坦诚相待。

蔡徐坤一路亲吻，唇舌在红樱和玉茎处多流连了片刻。

“我都不知道农农这里有个疤。”蔡徐坤轻轻啄了啄陈立农腰侧一个淡淡的痕迹。

“当年你非要我给你捡树上的纸鸢，树枝蹭的。”陈立农凉凉地说。

蔡徐坤自知理亏，便又低下头殷勤地服侍着身下的人儿，弄得人忍不住低声呻吟。

“农农可不能太浪了，这个床可不结实。”

“！！不许说这种话！”

蔡徐坤觉得陈立农比以前更喜欢炸毛了，但他爱惨了陈立农这幅灵气模样。

“听你的。”

唇舌把陈立农全身差不多伺候了个遍，后穴早已经泛滥成灾，滴滴答答地流水。

“可以进去吗？”

“……快、快点啊唔唔啊——”

得到准许的金毛大狮子毫不客气，一插到底。蔡徐坤最熟悉陈立农的身体，知道怎样能让他舒服，但他打定了主意要做个听陈立农话的人。

“农农，可以顶这里吗？”说着撞了一下一处软肉。

“哈啊……你…”

“不可以就算咯。”说着避开了敏感点，若有若无地剐蹭。隔靴搔痒一样，陈立农弓起身子“唔唔”地呻吟，水汪汪的下垂眼似有些嗔怪。

“你……怎么这样……唔啊……顶一顶那里……要不行了唔唔啊——”

“可以捏一捏乳首吗？”

“别……呃哈——别问这种问题……”陈立农艰难地凑出一句话。

“遵命。”

 

 

＊陈立农：第一个吻就这么在荒郊野岭的？信不信我打你啊？  
阿凛：对不起农哥，我错了农哥

＊蔡徐坤：就不能多一点床戏吗当我忍这么多年很容易？  
阿凛：对不起坤哥，我错了坤哥

＊林彦俊：我为啥就要累死累活的当皇帝你问我意见了吗？我送你一拐哦？  
阿凛：对不起橘哥，我错了橘哥

＊黄明昊：我的戏份呢？  
阿凛：删了（冷漠）


End file.
